User talk:SuperSajuuk
Remastered Images Hello there, how you doing? So, it's been two months since the release of the Remastered editions. What can we do to cover more ground on getting the Remastered profiles images of each vessel and craft on here? There's still so much ground to be covered, especially on the Taiidan end of things and for Homeworld 2 in particular. So, what can we do to move the process along? I don't have access to the games myself yet, so what do you suggest we do? I ask since you seem perhaps the most active here.Fire Eater (talk) 15:45, May 6, 2015 (UTC) :Good to know, awesome. It's unfortunate that we're not able to more readily grab more images of the Remastered ships. We have a lot of the Kushan ones, is there no way to retrieve more Taiidan ones? I mean if there's any way that emerges that can help fill some of the gaps, do let me know alright? I'd love to help with that if possible. Keep me posted on any new developments on this one if any one of us can help to contribute to that effort. :Campaign strategy guides, that would be tough to contribute to. I know there's perhaps a thousand different ways gamers have won each mission and battle, and all have a different idea of what's a weakness and a strength. I'd have no idea how to keep up with all of that and sort out what works best for those guides based on the methods of so many different people. :Nevertheless though, I will be happy to contribute to the cleanup of more articles, happy to have helped with that last one, you're welcome. :) I would love to continue restoring a certain quality standard to all the pages that suffer similar issues. So I'll look at that list you sent me. :Thanks, I'll be glad to contribute even further to this wiki, I'll get busy on that starting this week. :) Fire Eater (talk) 20:07, May 10, 2015 (UTC) ::I would love to know how that works, even if I don't presently have access to the games. Too bad not many come with theater functions anymore, which is a real buzzkill when you want a simple image of something for the sake of their online databases. Got to figure out how we can overcome this roadblock, maybe we can talk to SonyaUliana to get more information on it. ::Actually, I would suggest making each page so they automatically display the Remastered images, for the sake of bringing the entire database up to date with the new release. You can keep the original renders, but have the new ones show first. I say keep that option to view both at one's own will. Though on other wikis if there's a re-release or remastered editions, new images are usually brought in to supplant the prior renders. Like on Halopedia, everything featured in Halo 2 is now being updated with images from the much newer Halo 2 Anniversary, but the older renders are still maintained in the galleries usually seen at the bottom of each page while new images are used as the main images. So that's what I suggest, keep new and old but show the new automatically just so we're looking much more up to date. Does that make sense? ::That's one that's going to take a lot of careful planning to maintain neutrality, may need to bring more people in to accomplish it all. ::Already started on cleanups and may tinker with stub articles later. Hope you like the touches I put on some of those articles presently listed under cleanup. I'm trying to beef them up a bit. :) ::Will do, I may take you up on that chat offer later when I have the time. Thanks for your help, I hope I can contribute a lot, Homeworld is a longtime favorite of mine. :) Fire Eater (talk) 23:11, May 10, 2015 (UTC) :::Will do, I'll wait it out to see what they say. Then we'll decide how to proceed based on that. :::Glad you think so, I think it makes sense to keep both but to feature the newer renders first when the pages load. Hope this helps. :) :::True. I'm sure it can be done, but it's going to take a lot of work. Gotta find out what are the strategies most can see the logic behind, or what has been most popular among players over the years.......That could be a long process though, but we'll definitely do our best to keep neutrality in mind. :::I'm game, let's do it. :) Fire Eater (talk) 17:45, May 11, 2015 (UTC) ::::I say one of these days let's make a point to discuss how we can finish the acquiring and profiling of new images from the Remastered games. I know that's extremely difficult, but I have faith a way can be found. I hope at a later time we can discuss what our options may be for doing so so we can complete what was started. That's all for now, maybe I'll be in the chatroom again later today or tomorrow again if anybody else is.Fire Eater (talk) 18:40, May 18, 2015 (UTC) :::::Well I've had some success in tracking down RM images, I hope to find more as I go along. Will resume stub and cleanup editing tomorrow, okay man? Hope you're doing well, just wanted to send you a fast update. See you when you get back! --Fire Eater (talk) 21:03, May 25, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Yeah, you definitely want separate pages for the concept art. I didn't realize how much of it there was, but I think concept art should be separate from in-game images we use on articles proper. That would be my advice, but also make sure those concept art pages are easily accessible to readers and don't fall out of sight when one wants to see them. This I think is the best route, what do you think? --Fire Eater (talk) 22:28, May 25, 2015 (UTC) :::::::Look at what I found: http://www.steamcardexchange.net/index.php?gamepage-appid-244160 --Fire Eater (talk) 00:59, May 26, 2015 (UTC) re: article standards Oh excellent job, Sajuuk! Oh for sure, this new article looks a lot better than the previous version. Nice work man, it looks a lot cleaner without those unnecessary tidbits and much more focused sections. To that end, should we expand the article's direct coverage of the Beast War or do you believe for now it is best left as is? The article is definitely a lot stronger now, so I shan't be too worried. :) Fire Eater (talk) 01:07, May 27, 2015 (UTC) Catching Up Hey Sajuuk, I am sorry for being out of the loop all week. I'll try to get back into the swing of things, just been distracted elsewhere lately and was away all weekend too. So be sure to catch me up later on all that's presently going on, alright? Thanks, I hope I will be available in the chatroom again some time this week. :) Fire Eater (talk) 21:42, June 8, 2015 (UTC) Returning this week Hey Sajuuk, how have you been man? What's been new around here lately? I hope to catch up on anything I might've missed soon given the chance. If you're available in the chatroom maybe Friday or the weekend I hope there's a chance of squeezing some time in there, either just for chat or for catching up on whatever current projects are taking place. Let me know what's good for you, alright? And let me know what's been new lately so I can try to contribute again. Thanks! See you soon.Fire Eater (talk) 23:35, June 24, 2015 (UTC) :I could certainly try! Just tell me what's required to do it right.Fire Eater (talk) 20:15, June 29, 2015 (UTC) ::Hopefully they can, I wouldn't know for certain on a lot of them either I guess. ::If there's enough material for such a new section on each page, then sure! But if not, the trivia sections should suffice for now. ::Oooh that can work too, I haven't acquired that book yet. Good idea.Fire Eater (talk) 05:37, July 1, 2015 (UTC) :::I don't see why they can't be their own articles if there's enough substance to justify a full and proper article for them. But for those that don't, combine them into one page that can cover similar weapons collectively perhaps, that's a possibility too. :::Mobile skin?Fire Eater (talk) 21:44, July 1, 2015 (UTC) ::::Sorry for being so late on answering your questions and requests this week. Back from a vacation, so now let me reply to your most recent questions man. ::::I see what you mean about the mobile skins, looks primitive compared to a regular PC. ::::I'm very sorry to hear that, that was discourteous of them. ::::As for your plan for the concept art, I think that works fine, good compromise. As for the galley pages, well I'm not opposed to keeping them around. But if you ultimately feel they're a liability, then we'll go ahead with that choice. But we don't want to lose the good images we have been able to acquire so we have to consider that before we kill all of those off, okay? ::::I think that would be enormously helpful in eliminating a good chunk of those then. Good thinking!Fire Eater (talk) 22:33, July 6, 2015 (UTC) :::::It really was, thanks for asking. :) That has worked pretty well on the other wikis I am also on, like Halopedia. So yeah, a gallery at the bottom of each page seems like a reasonable setup I think.Fire Eater (talk) 14:44, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Removal of some beast variant Cataclysm ships Hi there, I noticed your message and comments on deleting some of my newer pages on beast variants of certain ships in Cataclysm, claiming that in terms of stats they are identical to the Taiidani versions for the Heavy Cruiser and Carrier. The only thing I can say to that is: wrong wrong wrong wrong wrong wrong. My plan was to just add additional notes to the ships that truly were close to the same, such as the Acolyte, Worker, Multibeam Frigate, etc...but for the Heavy Cruiser and Carrier, they are NOT the same. They are far, far more powerful and outperform the regular ones six ways to Sunday, and it is worth directly comparing them to the Somtaaw counterparts. I know this because I really enjoyed playing the Beast in multiplayer maps against AI opponents and know just how powerful they are. The Carrier does deserve a separate article because its Support system doesn't factor into the original Homeworld variants, and it doesn't have support modules like the Somtaaw version. And there's the infection weapon. It is different enough to warrant a separate article I believe. And the Heavy Cruiser, not only in Cataclysm is it far more lethal than in Homeworld but the Beast variant also significantly outperforms the original. I did play the game long ago but I do remember testing it one on one against an AI Dreadnaught, without using the infection beam unless some other ships showed up. It won, by a wide margin. That thing really is overpowered death-incarnate to everything you send at it. One of my favorite tactics was to build up six of them and just send them off on their own, no fighter support. They slaughtered everything. If you really insist on having these combined into the original pages, how exactly should that happen especially since we need a Ships table like that which is linked to all of the Somtaaw ship pages? Kiljaedenas (talk) 20:23, July 10, 2015 (UTC)